Sting Of Tears
by GratsuFanatic
Summary: Natsu is hurt when something horrible happens
Natsu POV

I didn't know the sting of tears or the feeling of heartbreak until I witnessed it that one stormy night in the guild.

I guess I should start from the beginning.  
It was a somewhat decent day in the guild at least until ice princess over there decided it was a good time to start a fight but that's normal. We always end up in a fight one way or another.  
"Yo, flame brain!"  
"What did you call me, ice princess!?"  
It didn't take long for us to start a brawl on the floor of the guild but that was soon stopped with this girl named Erza when she basically bashed our heads together and told us to quit it.  
"Boys, behave!"  
She gave us that little death glare she got. Man she's scary!  
I wanted some air so I decided to go for a walk.

And everyone looked at me like I was going crazy. Geez can't a guy go for a walk without being looked at weirdly. Wait maybe they were looking at me weird because I told happy to stay behind regardless of his protests  
"But natsuuuu!"  
"Sorry happy I want to be alone" I had turned to go but happy clung on to my arm  
"Please buddy? I will be back later and then we can hang out, okay?"  
He finally let go of my arm and I left the guild to start my walk.  
I guess you could say I haven't been feeling my best lately.  
Lucy left town for a while, I guess her father wanted her to go back for a bit. I don't know. I miss her a lot. Wait did I actually say that!

Lucy POV

I wonder how everyone is doing back at the guild while I sit here in my good for nothing

Father's office. I sighed as I thought about everyone back home. My real home. At Fairy Tail. Just as my father came in the room and started to lecture me about what I had supposedly done wrong again, blah blah blah, seriously how bad can a father be, blaming his own daughter for things she hadn't even done.

I left the room to head back to my room but all I really wanted to do was head straight back to my friends at Fairy Tail...maybe one in particular. I'm not so sure on my feelings toward him. He is always there when I need him and I don't know...I think I love him, Natsu...where are you now?

Natsu's POV  
My walk went on longer then I had expected and when I realized my surroundings I was in front of Lucy's temporarily empty apartment GOD WON'T SHE JUST COME HOME ALREADY!? I miss her so much, she's Nakama...or is she more...I DON'T KNOW! I sighed in frustration and decided I should head back to the guild.

A few hours passed and I went home well actually I snuck into Lucy's apartment and even if she wasn't there her smell was still there and I loved it. As I crawled into her soft warm bed I realized that I actually loved Lucy Heartfilia. It didn't take me long to nod off with a smile plastered to my face.

I slept for what seemed like a very short amount of time before I heard the sound of a door closing. I was still half asleep so I didn't think nothing of it and I ended up falling back to sleep.

Lucy's POV  
I sighed in content as I entered my own apartment after sneaking away from MY OWN HOUSE! GOD WHO DOES THAT?!  
Ah well it don't matter now, I was just Happy to be home. I went straight to my room not knowing there was someone in my room, in my bed.  
I made my way over to my bed not even bothering to change out of my clothes. As I felt myself drifting off I felt something shift under my covers. I threw them back only to see Natsu Dragneel curled up in MY BED! Even when I'm not here he still breaks into my house somehow. He looked so peaceful sleeping there that I just let him be. I pulled the covers back and snuggled into his back. I felt him shift and then he woke up. He turned around to see what was poking him in his back.  
"lucy?"  
I opened my eyes and looked at him  
"Hi Natsu"  
"Lucy!"  
He immediately turned around pulling me into a tight embrace and I was taken aback by his action. It didn't take me long to put my arms around him to return the hug.  
When he let me go he touched my face Causing me to blush.

Natsu's POV  
LUCY WAS BACK! As soon as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes I felt my heart skip a beat and I pulled her into a bear hug and she returned it soon after.  
When we let each other go I touched her face and I saw her face turn red which made my smile.  
I missed this girl so much and here she was looking right at me! I am glad I decided to sneak into her house tonight.  
"Lucy I missed you so much.."  
Her blush increased as she replied "I missed you too"  
"I need to tell you something"  
"Yes Natsu? "  
"Lucy, I-I love you" As soon as I said it I looked away embarrassed. But I didn't expect her answer.  
"Natsu, I love you too"  
I whipped my head back to look at her and I saw her blushing and I just gave her one of My signature grins before giving her a peck on the lips which turned into a passionate kiss.  
When we both pulled away we lid back down and I wrapped my arms around her waist and we soon fell asleep.

The next day we got up and went to the guild hand in hand and when we walked through the doors everyone stared at us dumbfounded until they all started cheering and welcoming her back. Only one person actually noticed that we were holding hands and the person was none other than Mira.

We walked over to the table where Erza Gray and Wendy sat.

"about time you came back, flame brain over there has been losing his mind" Gray laughed.

"I was not losing my mind ice princess"

Lucy just laughed at us. God I loved her laugh.

Lucy's POV

"Hey natsu why don't we go get a job?"

I was ready to go on a job even if I only came back yesterday.

"yeah! Let's go!"

He jumped up pulling me along with him to the request board.

We chose a job where we had to defeat some monster bothering a village.

It seemed easy enough.

We told Mira what job we had and we're on our way.

It didn't take us long to get there and find the monster HE WAS HUGE!

Natsu told me to stay back so I wouldn't get hurt but I wanted to help. I felt useless when he said things like that to me so I pulled at my whip and started attacking the monster despite Natsu's protests.

The monster grabbed me out of no where and flung me into the side of a rock and that was the last thing I knew.

Natsu's POV

All I saw was Lucy being thrown into a rock

"LUCY!" I ran to her, I couldn't lose her not now not after she came back nit after I told her how I felt.

She was unconscious and there was blood coming from the back of her head and a lot of it as that. I was scared. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I was staring to get real scared now.

I picked her up and ran straight back to the guild and asked everyone for help.

She was taken to the infirmary within the guild.

I was worried that she wouldn't survive...and when gramps and porlyuscia came down I ran past them to Lucy's room only to see a a sheet placed over the blondes body covering her face as well...I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I slowly made my way to her side I pulled back the sheet enough to reveal her face...she looked so peaceful...so dree of worry or pain...I placed one last kiss on her lips without realizing I was being watched but I didn't care I needed to kiss her one last time. I put my forehead against her still warm one and a few of my tears fell to her cheeks.

"Natsu...I'm so sorry"

Erza and gray were standing in the doorway along with gramps and everyone else in fairy tail but it was Erza who spoke.

"it's my fault...it's couldn't protect her"

My voice shook as I spoke.

"don't blame you self, it's no one's fault Natsu."

I didn't listen to them...I just collapsed to my knees and cried my eyes out.

Everyone looked at me with pity. I was completely heart broken and they could tell. They all left me alone in the room to take it all in.

I will never hear her voice, I will never see her brown eyes looking up at me, I will never feel her touch or hear her laugh and I will never smell her scent or feel her heart beat again.

It was a few hours before I got back up. I put the sheet back over her and walked out of the room.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I had puffy red eyes but I didn't care everyone already knew how much I was hurting. They all surrounded me and hugged me tightly even when I broke down again. They let go when I calmed down and they all have me looks of sympathy.

I went over and sat by a window, when I looked outside it had been night and it had gotten stormy.

I had never felt the sting of tears or the feeling of heartbreak until this one stormy night at the guild.

Goodbye Lucy.


End file.
